Naruto and RWBY Girls
by Cush On FanFiction.net
Summary: Naruto has a busy week ahead of him. Dating many girls to be nice and have a good time. Warning: Pure smut!
1. Stalkers Alert!

_**The long waited lemon everyone's been wanting me to write is finally here. But before you read this. I wanted to say this is not part of 'Captured and Booked' or 'A Change In Heart.' It is it's own story. I also probably won't add every female character from RWBY.**_

 _ **I own neither Naruto or RWBY.**_

Naruto was out playing basketball with Kiba, Blake, and Pyrrha. Nora, Jaune, and Shikamaru were on the benches watching.

"Well, I'm hitting the showers." Kiba said.

"Think I'll do the same." Blake replied.

"Right behind ya, Blake" Pyrrha followed.

In the girls locker room, Pyrrha was thinking about Naruto. She noticed how kind and brave he was. Always looking up to people, never giving up, and so handsome. She knew many girls wanted him, but still yearned his love. She'd sneak into his room tonight.

The group of four went to eat at their favorite japanese restaurant. Though not Naruto's favorite ramen, he still loved it.

"You okay, Pyrrha?" Nora asked.

"Oh, yes." The redhead shivered. "Just a little sleepy from the game earlier."

She was still thinking about getting Naruto, and knew she couldn't help herself.

After Naruto left his bags in his room. He went out for night patrol. But before he left, he heard a noise in his room. The Jinchuuriki turned around and scoped his room. He didn't see anything suspicious and walked off.

Once the door was closed and locked, Weiss sneaked out from under his bed. She walked over to his closet, pulled out a pair of his boxers, and hugged them.

"Oh, Naruto." She moaned.

Before she could continue hugging it, she heard a sound at the door. The ice woman had no choice but to hide in the closet.

The door opened, but surprisingly. Blake walked in.

'Blake?' Weiss thought.

The Faunus closed the door behind her and sat on his bed. She then hugged his pillow.

"Naruto. Be mined!" She whined.

'So I'm not only on this' W in RWBY thought watching Blake hug that pillow like a body pillow. 'I'll get have to hide in here until she leaves.'

But to both their surprises, the window opened and in came Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha?!" Blake asked shocked.

"Blake?! What are you doing here?!" She asked back.

"I'm just cleaning Naruto's room for him!" Brunette defended.

"Then how come you were hugging that like a body pillow?" Pyrrha argued.

Blake got up and walked over to her. Both women gave each other an angered expression.

"Looks like Naruto has some stalkers." A familiar voice came.

The brunette and redhead looked too see Yang at the door.

"Get lost!" Pyrrha snapped.

"Don't worry." Yang giggled. "I'm after Naruto, too."

Knowing that would trigger them, Yang prepared herself as the other two women leaped at her. The three got in a fight. Blake drew her sword, but Pyrrha used her magnetic powers to stop it.

With both of them off guard, Yang grabbed their head and clashed them together.

Yang threw Blake to the closet which broke from impact and out fell Weiss.

"Weiss?" Blake asked turning Yang and Pyrrha's attention to her.

Weiss got up and cleaned the dust off her.

"So, Elsa wants some of Naruto too, eh?" The blonde boxer mocked.

"Okay, you got me." Weiss admitted.

"You were watching the whole time?" Blake questioned.

"What do you think?" Weiss asked.

"So, we all desire the same man." Pyrrha stated.

"And this is how you show it." A voice came.

When they heard that voice, all the women in the room shivered in worry. They all slowly turned around to see the man of their dreams standing at the door.

"NARUTO!" They all yelled.

He hugged himself while tapping his foot on the floor.

"It's not how it looks?!" Weiss tried to defend them.

"You break into my room while I'm not here, destroy my closet, make a mess, and fight like a group of children!" Naruto said angrily. "This is how you show your love for me."

All the girls started to feel ashamed of themselves.

"Come here." Naruto told holding his arms out in for a hug.

They all walked over and hugged him.

"Since you girls really do like me in that kind of way and apologized. I'll take an entire day to date each of you alone." She said.

"But, what about your training and night patrol?" Yang asked concern.

"That's only volunteering and I'm off for this week." Naruto answered.

"Mind if I join?" Another new voice added.

He looked aside to see Nora standing at the door nervous.

"Of course." The ninja smiled. "We'll start tomorrow. For now I need my sleep."

"Thank you so much, Naruto!" Nora said in a very grateful and excited tone.

"We'll make up for your room!" The Faunus promised.

After they all left, Naruto striped to his boxers and feel exhausted on the bed.

"This week's gonna be a busy one." He said. "Better get some sleep."

 _ **There's chapter one! Don't worry! More is yet to come! 'Till then, peace!**_


	2. Pyrrha

Naruto woke up knowing he had a busy five days ahead of him. He went to take a shower. He thought about wearing something nice, but knowing these girls(besides Weiss), they'd wouldn't want anything too fancy on their date. Once getting into his gi, Naruto gave the girls a text, and rushed off to the meet them.

When he arrived at the front of beacon, he was surprised to see all five girls their waiting for him.

'Damn' he thought.

"Hey girls!" He called.

They all got excited by the sound of his voice, but didn't want to prance on him.

"Since I'm gonna take a day to date all of you this week and I don't want anyone to look more important than others." He explained while drawing a hat.

"I've written down all your names in this. Whoever I draw will be dating me today."

He looked up while shaking the hat. All the girls leaned forward excited to see who'd come first. Once he caught one, he placed the hat aside, and opened the paper.

"And our winner is….Pyrrha!"

The redhead couldn't help but scream. She then ran over and leaded up onto Naruto, wrapping her arms and legs around him while pulling his face into her chest. This motion almost caused Naruto to fall down.

"Pyrrha! Calm down!" Naruto moaned between her breasts.

"Oh, sorry." She apologized while climbing off him.

"Welp, have fun you two" Blake said with Yang and Weiss following her.

"Have a great day!" Nora added before joining the others.

"So, what first?" The ninja asked.

"How about just take a walk in the park." The 'P' in JNPR answered.

"Sounds good to me!" He replied with a smile.

The two of them walked through the park talking. They soon sat on a bench looking at the shining lake.

"Sure looks pretty here doesn't it?" She asked him.

Naruto nodded in agreement. She then grabbed his arm and hugged it. He smiled seeing Pyrrha rest her head on his shoulder.

"Wanna get some frozen yogurt?" Naruto suggested.

Pyrrha responded by smiling.

The two continued their date by going to the nearest frozen yogurt place. Naruto got a mix of chocolate and mango with toppings of sprinkles and hot fudge.

With Pyrrha, she served herself strawberry mixed with gummy bears and whip cream.

"Hope you're paying for your girlfriend." The cashier winked.

Seeing Naruto blush made Pyrrha giggle.

After paying, The Leaf and Beacon's member's leaped up onto a building, sat on the ledge, and ate together. They looked into the sunset.

"I don't know why, but I love looking into something beautiful when with someone." The redhead said.

"I guess it gives more of a romantic feeling?" He questioned.

"I think you're right." She said while taking hold of his hand.

Naruto looked into her beautiful eyes that shined in the light. They both smiled at one another. They then lead forward while slowly shutting their eyes.

BOOM!

Their moment was interrupted when an explosion came from a nearby buildings. They looked over to see many robbers running from a jewelry store.

"That's our que!" Naruto addressed in an excited way.

The two rushed over at high speeds. Naruto stopped the one in front by giving him a solid uppercut. He then punched his stomach sending him into a brick wall.

Pyrrha avoiding one of their fists, grabbed his arm, and flipped him over her body. She then kicked his face making sure he was knocked out.

Two thefts tried to shot Naruto, but he was too fast for them to keep up with. Naruto then grabbed both their heads and clashed them together.

Pyrrha finished the last of the enemies by doing a jump kick hitting his face.

The police arrived to see the two of them had taken all the criminals down.

"Great job again, heroes!" One of the guys thanked in a cheerful tone.

"The honor is ours!" Naruto said giving a thumbs up.

After the cops lefts, the Jinchuuriki noticed it was getting late.

"Welp, I'm think I'm gonna go back to my apartment?" He told her.

"You wanna come back to my place for a little bit first?" She asked.

Naruto gave her a nervous expression.

"Don't worry. I have an apartment to myself." She chuckled.

He sighed in relief and followed her.

Once they reached her apartment, Pyrrha couldn't take it anymore. She locked the door and jumped on him. Before Naruto could respond, the red haired woman slammed her lips onto his. Him being caught off guard allowed her tongue to explore the insides of his mouth.

Blonde hugged and kissed back as he carried her over to the bedroom. Once they reached it, Pyrrha pushed him onto the bed. She then removed his shirt revealing his muscular body, which was more muscular than the average boy of his age. 'P' in 'JNPR' licked her lips in a lustful way. She then took her time to explore his body.

After a few minutes, Pyrrha unzips his pants and removed his lower body clothing. Once done striping him, she store at his size. It was huge, but she liked it. Pyrrha wasted no time and started stroking it with her hand. His moans let her know he enjoyed this.

She then leaned down and licked up the right side of his dick. The magnetic powered woman then licked his tip. Soon after, she wrapped her small mouth around his big dick.

"Oh! Yes!" Naruto cried in pleasure.

Pyrrha picked up speeds not wanting to stop anytime soon.

"I'm gonna-" He came before he could finish warning her. The first shot went down her throat. Once she removed herself, the second shot went on her face.

"Wow!" Naruto yelled.

"Now you do me!" She ordered.

He knew it was only fair since she took the time to do him. Naruto flipped her under him and kissed her. The 4th Hokage's son then removed her shirt and bra, making her large, round breasts bounce from being freed. He then took hold of each one in his hands and fondled them. This caused her to let out moans. He then leaned his head towards her chest and licked her nipple in a circular motion. Pyrrha's moans grew louder which Naruto enjoyed very much. He grabbed her other boob in his hand and moved it around.

After he had enough, he withdrew from her breasts and crawled down her body. Naruto removed her lower body clothing leaving both naked. The ninja of the leaf spread her legs out and licked her womanhood.

"AHH! AHH!" Pyrrha yelped.

Those cries were still pure music to him as he picked up speeds. He then started to eat her pussy making the redhead moan louder and louder.

"NARUTO!" She called. "Put yourself inside me now!"

Naruto didn't wanna take back this offer. He flipped her on her belly. She then got in a doggy pose. Before he entered her, Naruto took hold of her ass and squished it. And before Pyrrha knew it, Naruto plunged his dick within her. She shut her eyes as a tiny tear slide down her cheek.

"It's gonna be okay." He said to tried comforted her.

He then grabbed her hips and thrusted in and out of her. Pyrrha made a small yelp every time he hit her womb. It hurt, but she knew she could make it. As Naruto continued screwing her, she began to feel pleasure. Her moans of pain become moans of love. Once the redhead's tone of voice changed Naruto increased his speed and power.

"Mind if I be on the top?" Pyrrha asked.

"Be my guess." He replied.

Pyrrha sat on top of the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki and rode him. He squished her ass as she did her work. Naruto then slowly moved his hands up her body until they reached Pyrrha's breasts. He cupped them making her moan louder.

After a while, Naruto leaded upwards, grabbed her ass, and sucked her tits. He then thrusted within her walls at greater speeds. This made her boobs bounce around.

"Naruto! I'M CUMMING!"

Before their climax, Naruto held a very strong grip on her rear end and pulled her hips together. She felt him fill her womb.

The two then rested on the bed, Pyrrha explored his body with her pointer finger.

"You're really lucky I texted you that I'm on birth control earlier, or I would have killed you." Pyrrha teased.

"Yeah, sorry. I got a little carried away." He giggled nervously

"I little?" She asked with an intimidating tone.

"Okay. A lot!" Naruto admitted.

"Anyway, I'm hitting the sack." She stated.

"Same here." He replied.

"Goodnight." They said at once before going to sleep together.


	3. Weiss

Pyrrha woke up and walked over to the shower. Before he walked in, the redhead saw in the mirror that there was cum in her hair.

"Crap" she moaned. "Some of that stuff got here."

She quickly hopped into the shower and turned it on. It felt really good cleaning off all the leftover sweat and cum from last night.

Before she finished, Naruto snuck into the bathroom to join her.

"Naruto, you can have the shower to yourself now. I'm done." She said.

"Oh, not yet you are." He giggled as he turned her around and pulled Pyrrha into a kiss.

Later, Naruto and Pyrrha meet up with the other girls.

"Well, you guys have fun. I'm gonna go chill with the rest of my team" Said Pyrrha

They said goodbye before she parted them.

"Okay, who's next?" The Leaf's Ninja asked as he grabbed a piece of paper. "It's your lucky day, Weiss!"

"I had a feeling Elsa would go soon." Yang groaned.

"You jelly?" Weiss teased.

"Hey, that's my line!" Yang snapped.

"Girls, girls, calm down!" Naruto tried to stop the fight.

Weiss walked over to him and hugged his arm. The ice woman then spat her tongue out of Yang.

"Why you!" Yang growled before Blake and Nora held her back.

"Anyway, let's get going!" Naruto addressed.

While walking with Weiss, Naruto noticed that her breasts looked much bigger now that he was wearing a sports bra. Trying not to stare, he decided to start a conversation with her.

"So, do you wanna go out to eat?" He asked.

"I'm up for some ramen," She answered.

"I'm surprised you didn't say a nice restaurant," He said.

"I'm not dressed well enough and I know you hate that stuff," She said back. "But first, let's go for a run."

"Aww, yeah." He smirked.

Weiss ran alongside the Jinchuuriki. Naruto knew he could easily outrun her, but he chose to stay close and have a challenge.

He soon noticed the 'W' in RWBY's breasts bounce with every step she took. Naruto couldn't help but stare. His caused him not to pay attention to what was in front of him and trip on a rock. Before Minato and Kushina's son would flip back on his feet, he fell on Weiss catching him off guard. The ice woman soon noticed his head landed in her chest which made her growl.

"PERVERT!" She yelled as she punched him over to a tree.

While his back was turned, she smiled and blushed a bit. Naruto quickly recovered and brushed the dirt off him.

"Wanna get something to get now?" Kakashi's student asked.

"Sure." She replied.

They went off to get some ramen. Naruto started wolfing it down, but then remembered Weiss was here. He turned to apologize, only to see that she had already finished and had sauce over her lips.

"Something wrong?" The rich girl asked.

"No, just got lost in a thought," He replied.

After they paid the check, Naruto asked it she wanted to go for a swim at his apartment. She agreed and remembered she had brought her bathing suit. After they reached the pool, Weiss walked out of the women's locker room in a blue one piece swimsuit. Naruto soon exited the men's locker room in green/black swim trunks. She blushed and tried to keep her eyes off of his well built body.

Naruto went through for the diving board as Weiss laid on a beach chair. Blonde did a cannonball making water splash all over Weiss. She growled and rushed over.

"NARUTO!" 'W' in RWBY roared. "You know I hate that!"

All he did was wink and continue swimming. Before Weiss jumped into the pool wanting to kill him, she had an idea. This idea made her smile form into a creepy grin. She looked around seeing that they were the only ones at the pool right now. This was perfect, her plan would be even easier to trick him.

"Oh, Naruto!" She called in a lovely voice.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Can you could put some lotion on my back, please? She asked.

"Sure," he answered as he climbed out of the pool.

She handed him the lotion. Naruto then squired some of it onto his palm and rubbed his hands together.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Weiss stated.

Before he could ask what it was, Weiss turned around and moved the shoulders of his suit down leaving her upper body uncovered. The nine tails jinchuuiki blushed at what was bestowed upon him. She landed on her belly as she winked at him and waved her legs around.

"Hurry up before my skin gets grilled," The ice princess told.

Naruto snapped out of his daze and rubbed the lotion on her back. She purred in pleasure.

"Naruto," She moaned. "You're so gentle with your powerful hands."

"T-thanks!" He said.

After he was finished, Weiss pulled the suit back up and crawled on the nine tail's vessel.

"You're so handsome, Naruto" She continued to purr.

Naruto was felt completely off guard as Weiss used her knee to slowly pull his trunks down. She then pulled them off with his foot.

"Did it just get cold in here?" He asked.

Weiss then smirked as she held up his trunks. Naruto slowly looked down and froze in embarrassment. She then got up and ran off.

"Hey! Give those back!" He demanded.

He cased her up to the stairs. Once they reached his apartment, he tackled her into the room and closed the door behind him. Naruto had her pinned to the ground growling. Before he could let his anger out, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into a kiss. Because she caught him with his guard down, she was able to use her tongue to explore her mouth.

Kurama's vessel decided to go along with this and kissed back. After a minute, he withdrew from her mouth and took hold of the shoulders of her swimsuit. He then pulled them down reaving her perked breasts. Naruto took hold of one of them and squished. While she moaned, he place the nipple of her other boob in his mouth. He then sucked it like a baby yerning for milk. To his delight, her moans grew lounder. He then gently bite down making her yelp.

Once he was finished, the ninja crawled down her smooth slender and removed her bathing suit. Beacon's student spread her legs outwards allowing him to lead down and lick her insides. Her moans continued to get louder. He then began to eat her.

After he had enough, Weiss climbed on top of him and kissed him. She then kissed her way down his body until she reached his manhood. Weiss gently took hold of it and stroked it. Hearing him moan let her know that she was returning a favor to him. Weiss then wrapped her mouth around his dick and began blowing him.

"Oh, yes! Oh, hell yes!" He cried in pleasure.

Weiss continued to pick up speeds as Naruto's moans grew louder. Before he came, Kurama's vessel removed Weiss from his dick and spread her legs out. He then plunged his dick within her walls. This made her yelp as he grabbed her thighs and pounded inside her. His fast and powerful thrusts caused her breasts to bounce. After a minute, Naruto leaned down and licked her ear. She hugged back not wanting him to stop soon.

Naruto then picked her up by her legs, pushed her against the wall, and returned to his work. Weiss wrapped her arms and legs around him as she pulled the blonde into a kiss. Once he withdrew from her mouth, Naruto leaned down and licked her bouncing breasts.

"I'M CUMMING!" Weiss yelled.

Before he came, Naruto pulled himself outside her. He then carried her over to the bed and came on her.

After the two cleaned up and got dressed. Weiss prepared to leave.

"It's getting late, I'm heading back to my place," She said.

"Okay, see ya!" He replied.

"Thanks a million!" She thanked.

Naruto smiled as she left the apartment.


	4. Next Chapter Update

Okay, I know it's been awhile since I've continued this story. But that's because I've been busy with other things and haven't got to doing it and I'm very sorry for the wait. But I will eventually continue. I also have an idea for the 'NarutoXBlake' part which may be the next chapter. Thank you all so much for your support!


	5. Blake

_**After a very long wait, the next chapter is finally here! Before we start, I want to tell you guys that I have things in real life to focus on like work, events, and even my own life I want to enjoy so I don't always have the time to write these for you. But thank you all so much for your patience and continuing to support this lemon.**_

Naruto ran to the park to where he would usually meet the others girls, only to see Blake there. She was sitting on a bench reading her book as usually.

"Hey, Blake!" He called catching her attention. She placed a bookmark at the page she was at and put it in her purse.

"What's up?" B in RWBY asked.

"Not much," He answered. "Where are Nora and Yang?"

"They decided to wait until they were the only two remaining, so I made the made move by coming here alone." She explained. "Anyway, wanna go see a movie?"

"Sure! Let's see a scary movie, we can cuddle!" Naruto chuckled while pulling her close.

"Oh, you!" Blake laughed and pushed him away.

After the movie, the two were laughing about how good it was.

"Great movie!" Blake stated.

"'Hell yeah!" Naruto added.

The two then saw a fire truck zoomed by them.

"I think I smell smoke coming from over there! Let's go!" Blake yelled as they started to run.

They arrived at a building on fire.

"Naruto! You take the top, I'll go for the bottom!" She told him.

"We're gonna need backup!" Naruto added before summoning many clones.

Naruto, his clones, and Blake searched the building for survivors. Naruto saw a little girl crushed under a large piece of wood. A boy was trying to pick it up until he saw Naruto.

"YOU HAVE TO HELP ME SAVE MY SISTER!" She screamed.

The 4th Hokage's son easily lifted the wood. After that, he pick both children up and started running to the exist.

"She's gonna blow!" He yelled before jumping out the window.

The building exposed forcing everyone to take cover. Two adults walked over to Naruto. Before he could ask what they were doing, the children ran over to him.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The girl said while pointing at Naruto. "That nice man saved us!"

"Thank you so much!" The mom thanked.

"How can we ever repay you?" The father asked.

Naruto just smiled and said, "There's no prince in being a hero!"

Hearing those words formed a smile on Blake's face.

'He really is something isn't he?' She thought.

After making sure everyone was okay, Naruto and Blake sat on a bench near the ocean.

"You were really amazing back there, Naruto." Blake complimented.

"Thanks!" He smiled.

"It's amazing how despite how dark your past was, you're still able to smile," The Faunus stated.

Her head started to lead down.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I can't believe myself," Tears started to form in Blake's eye. "I know what it feels to be hated by so many people. But all I do is isolate myself in my books and keeping this bow up to cover my ears! I'm such a coward for running away and doing nothing!"

Naruto held her hand catching Blake's attention.

"You're not a coward, Blake" The Jinjuriki told. "If you like being alone and reading. That's just who you are and no one can change that!"

She sniffled before asking, "Do you mean that?"

"Oh course!" He answered with a thumbs up.

"Thank you so much, Naruto!" Blake thanked while cleaning off her tears.

"It's my pleasure," Kakashi's student replied. "Anyway, let's get back to your apartment."

The night feel and even though you couldn't see the stars. The city lights were beautiful enough for the moment. While on the way back, Blake helt his ram while shutting her eyes, smile, and resting her head on Naruto's shoulder making Naruto keep his smile up.

 _ ***LEMON STARTS!***_

Once they entered the apartment, Naruto pinned Blake against the wall. The two then shared a long hot kiss. Blonde maneuvered down her neck and kissed where Blake's neck meet her shoulder. Blake let out a gentle moan while leaning her head backwards.

He then pulled her shirt and bra upwards freeing her breasts. Naruto leaned down and starting sucking on one of them while fondled the other. Blake's moans increased in sound as Naruto gently licked her nipple. The Jinjuriki got on his knees while spinning her around. He then pulled her lower body clothing off. Naruto kissed her ass making the faunus moan more and more.

After a while, Naruto stood up and unzipped his pants. Naruto then entered her walls and thrusted within her. Blake's moans were at the pinch highest now, which he loved. The 4th Hokage's son started licking her ear while groping her breasts. She loved this feeling so much. This was the best feeling she's ever had her in life so far!

After both stripping naked, Blake pushed Naruto onto her bed. She then sat on his crotch getting his member into her wetness. Blake began riding the Leaf's ninja. He soon used his hands to crawl up her smooth, slender body until her reach Blake's breasts and grasped them.

After letting brunette have some fun, Naruto leaded upwards. He then grabbed her rear end and started thrusting inside Blake. Blake moan with every hit taken as her breasts began to bounce. Kurama's vessel licked her prancing nipple in the progress.

"Naruto!" She called.

He knew they were gonna cum soon, but didn't want this to end yet. He stopped for a bit in order for the soon to recoup. Once done, he returned to thrusting. Blake pulled him into her chest not wanting this to end anytime soon either.

"Naruto! She yelled. "I'm gonna cum!"

Before cumming, he threw Blake onto and bend and excited her walls. Naruto then came on B In RWBY's mouth and tits.

 _ ***LEMON ENDS!***_

Blake rested on the bed with Naruto hugging her from behind.

'This week keeps getting better and better,' he thought before entering a deep sleep.


	6. Nora

**Before you read I would like to apologize for this being both short and the wiat on it! The reason I have so many gaps between these chapters isn't because I don't wanna write them. But I'm running out of ideas and want to focus on something else. I really hope you can all understand why, and I'm sorry for not giving much lately.**

Naruto woke up with a big yawn. He looked aside to see Blake was not on the bed. Before he got up, he noticed a piece of paper taped to his chest. He took it off and read.

" _I had to run an errand and you overslept, as usually. See ya next time!"_

 _-Blake_

Not wanting to use her shower to eat something without her permission. Naruto got dressed and rushed back to his apartment.

After cleaning up, Naruto meet up with Yang and Nora.

"Hey girls!" He called.

They smiled and walked over to greet him.

"I've decided to let Nora go this time." Yang said. "It's always great to save the best for last, right?"

She winked at Nora making her growl. Nora turned Naruto around and started pushing him away.

"Come on Naruto!" Nora told. "Let's ignore the annoying blonde bitch!"

"Uh, Nora are you okay?" He asked.

Dark aura surrounded Nora as she made a scary smile.

"Yes!" She answered. "I'm perfectly fine!"

That left the Uzumaki child in shock and he shook it off and acted like nothing happen.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Naruto asked.

"Wanna go fishing?" Nora suggested.

"Sounds great!" He replied

The two made their way to the park. They sat by the lake and threw their rods in. After a minute, Naruto got a nibble.

"I got something!" Naruto announced as he stood up smiling.

"It's not a good idea to move around when-"

She was interrupted when a giant fish popped out of the lake. The two were in shock, which let Naruto's ground down and have the fish pull him in.

"Naruto!" Nora screamed as she searched for him.

Naruto then jumped up and pulled her in! They rise dout of the water as Naruto laughed.

"You really think a fish like that cna take me out?!" Naruto mocked.

"Oh, you asked for it!" JNPR's member said as she splashed him

The two splashed each other as they shared laughed.

After awhile they stepped out and saw a cabin not to far away.

"Let's head over there." Redhead said.

"Is that okay?" He asked.

"Don't worry," She replied. "It's my team's cabin."

After getting inside, Nora turned on a fire as the two stripped to their underwear. They then cuddled by the fire.

"We're gonna have to wait here until our clothes dry up." Orange hair stated.

"So, Nora." Naruto started. "What's up with you?"

"Not much." She answered. "I'm just amazed at how you're able to smile despite your past."

She shocked at her with a worried face.

"I'm so sorry! I'm really, really sorry!" Nora yelled.

"Calm down, it's okay." He forgave.

"Anyway, how about we get comfortable?" She asked in a subductive voice.

"Why not?" He smirked.

 _ **LEMON STARTS!**_

He pinned her down and forced her into a long, hot kiss. Nora kissed back as the two teens moaned. While kissing her, Naruto took hold of her breast and rubbed it hard.

He then pulled her bra off leaving her chest exposed to him. He gently nibbled Nora's nipple as she hugged him.

The two quickly removed the rest of their clothing. Naruto speared Nora's legs out and dived into her wetness. He threw many thrusts as she cried with each hit. He then leaned down and hugged her as he increased his thrusts.

She soon wrapped her legs around his waist and hugged him. Before he reached his climax, Naruto pulled himself out and cam on her.

 **Lemon ends**

After cleaning up and getting dress, the two headed back.

"Thanks for your time, Naruto!" She thanked!

"I should be the one thanking you!" He smiled.

And with that, the two went back to their apartments.


	7. Yang

_**Yes, it has been yet another long ass wait for the next chapter and I do strongly apologize for that. And it's not my fault I don't have time for this one certain lemon. However, the bittersweet news is that this is the last chapter in these series. I was gonna add more girls, but my life is so busy now, especially since I'm going to college this fall. That and I really am running out of ideas for this story. So I hope you can understand why I really wanna get this off my chest!**_

Naruto waited at the park looking for his final date. After almost a week, this fun time was coming to an end. But as they say, all good things must eventually come to an end.

"I wonder where Yang is?" He asked himself while searching the area.

His eyes where soon covered by two hands from behind.

"Guess who?" A voice came.

He smiled recognizing the voice. Naruto removed her arms and turned to see Yang.

"You made me wait on purpose!" He said.

"Yeah, no shit!" She mocked. "Anyway, I was thinking we could spend some time at the gym today, if you want?"

"Sure!" Naruto answered. "I've been wanting to do some exercising lately!"

"Then it's a plan!" Yang stated.

The two made it to the gym. After checking in, they went to the locker rooms to get dress. Naruto walked out in his iconic orange/black gi. Yang existed wearing a white tank top and black short shorts. This gave him a great view of her firm breasts, round ass, and slightly msulcar figrue. Trying not to stare, Naruto went to the punching bag.

'A real ninja doesn't give in to temptation!' He thought while throwing a kick to the bag.

While he had the confidence, he couldn't help but look at Yang. Her breasts bounced with every move her made, and that tight clothing left little to the imagination. Shaking his head, he started thinking of when he'd get back to training with Kakashi.

After doing 200 one handed push ups, Naruto went to take a sip of his water. Before he opened it, it shoot out of his sweetly hands. The jinchuuiki went to catch it, but it landed in Yang's cleavage. Being too worried to concentrate, he stuck his hands down her breast and pulled it out.

"That was close!" He sighed.

"Naruto!" She growled.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

He turned to see fire surrounded the blonde boxer and that her eyes turned completely white.

"Y-Yang, you okay?" He asked nervously.

She then punched him sending him through many walls.

"Just like Sakura!" He laughed. "Always worth being punched by a beautiful woman!"

"Naruto, you dork," She laughed while shaking her head. "You're something else."

After a couple more hours of working out, the two hit the showers. Then walked out and decided to go out to dinner. The two made it to a reman restaurant.

"May I take your order?" The waiter asked.

"Miso Chashu, please?!" Naruto answered with an excited tone.

"And what would your girlfriend, like?" He asked.

"Make that two please?" She said while giving him a wink which he also did.

"Coming right up!" The waiter told.

Naruto and Yang laughed and talked as they ate their dinner. Out of all the girls of this week, Naruto probably had the best time with Yang, thanks to her cocky, strong personality. She was always the type to give him a good challenge, which Yang knew he loved!

After paying their check, the two started heading back to their apartments.

"Hey, Naruto sensei!" A voice came

He looked aside to see Konohamaru and his gang make their way up.

"I see you got some points here!" Konohamaru winked. "Have you guys got close yet!"

Naruto panted his head and smiled.

"I already told you, I'm not into that stuff as much," Naruto said. "They're always time for fun, but a real hero always needs to know when's the time to be serious and look after people!"

Yang smiled at Naruto's strong speak.

'You really do have a strong, warm heart in you Naruto,' Yang thought. 'Your dark past and small, but growing mind doesn't stop you from being a dreamer! And that's what I love about you!'

"Aww, you're no fun!" The younger boy. "C'mon guys, let's go!"

Naruto and Yang chuckled as they left.

"So, what was your favorite part of today?" He asked with a sly smile.

"Oh, you!" She smiled.

"Hey, what can I say?" He asked.

"I would get mad again, but then I'd be being a hypocrite," She said.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" He waved.

"Oh, crap!" Yang said. "I forgot I let my charger at your place!"

"Then you might as well come and get it!" Naruto suggested.

"That'd be great!" She smiled.

They made it to Naruto's apartment. After getting her charger Yang prepared to leave.

"Well, I'm off Naruto!" She called.

"See ya!" He said.

"Oh, there's just one thing I need to do before I leave," She told.

"And what's that?" Naruto asked.

"This!" She smiled.

 **Lemon starts!**

She jumped on him while wrapping her arms and legs around his body. She then smacked her lips onto his. Naruto soon kissed and hugged back. The two shared a long hot kiss.

He then pinned her on the bed. Naruto torn her top off, freeing her large breasts from containment. He wasted no time and leaded down to suck one and fondle the other. Yang arched her back allowing both to feel more pleasure.

After a few minutes, he crawled down her body and striped the rest of her clothes off. Naruto then began to kick her womanhood. The blonde boxer wrapped her legs around his neck, pulling him closer.

Not wanting him to have all the fun, she pushed him away and helped him undress. Yang placed her long dikc between her giant breasts. She then sucked the tip of his dick. Naruto gasped for air while holding the sheets tight.

Once she had enough, she sat on his crouch, allowing him to enter her wet walls. She then sat up and hugged her. Naruto began to thrust within her, making her breasts bounce with every hit taken. He leaned forward to lick her prancing nipples.

After not too long, he moved his hands down her body and gave her ass a squeeze. Yang loved this amazing feeling. She felt so complete with him inside her. And he felt the exact same way.

"OH SHIT! I'M-"

He pulled himself out before both cam all over the bed. Naruto shot the remaining cum on her mouth and tits.

 _ **Lemon ends**_

The two sat naked in the bed together. Yang was resting in Naruto's muscular arms.

'What a week this has been!' He thought to himself. 'Having sex with a hottie, five days in a round. Definitely worth my time!'

And with that, he pulled her closer and went to sleep.

 _ **There you have it! I wanted to thank everyone for all your support and taking the time to read this! I'm also ending here because I have a ton of other things I want to focus on! Thanks again and it's been a great time!**_


End file.
